1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for readily securing a heat sink to a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in contact with a heat-generating electronic device, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), for removing heat there-from. A clip is usually used to secure the heat sink to the electronic device.
A conventional clip is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 83217100A01. The clip includes a pressing portion located in a slot defined between heat sink fins, for pressing the heat sink on the electronic device. A pair of arms, each with an aperture therein, depends from respective opposite ends of the pressing portion. The apertures engage with corresponding catches of a retention module. The heat sink is thereby secured to the electronic device.
However, due to inherent hardness of the clip, it is laborious to secure the clip to the retention module just by hand. Thus, another kind of conventional clip has an opening defined in each arm above the aperture. A tool is inserted into one of the openings to effect assembly or disassembly. Unfortunately, this makes assembly and disassembly procedures complicated and inconvenient.
Still another conventional clip is found in Taiwan Patent Application No. 86202080. A sunken central pressing portion is formed between a pair of slanted resilient portions. A leg depends from one resilient portion, with its free end bent outwardly to form a hook. A horizontal connecting portion with a through hole extends from the other resilient portion. Another leg with a handle portion is detachably engaged with the connecting portion by means of a screw and a nut. Thus the assembly procedure is easier than that of prior art. Nevertheless, the assembly procedure is still unduly cumbersome and complicated for users.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which can readily secure a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above object, a clip in accordance with the present invention includes a body and a lever. The lever is fastened to the body with a pivot. The lever includes a pressing portion and a bore. First and second contact points are defined at a lower edge of the pressing portion at different distances from the bore. The clip is initially placed in a groove of the heat sink, whereupon the first contact point abuts a top surface of the groove. When the lever is fully depressed, the second contact point firmly abuts the top surface of the groove. Thus the clip securely attaches the heat sink to the electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiments of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: